2012-12-17 Welcome Back, Slim
Sure, the challenge...at least Bobby saw it as a challenge...had been issued ages ago. That just left time for Scott to let his guard down. And lots of other stuff had been going on to distract everyone. But since Bobby was bored and decided the place was in need of a little pranking fun...The Iceman Strikes! Waiting until Scott was busy showering, Bobby moved fast and quiet. Just like he'd discussed with others, Bobby got his hands on every single pair of pants Scott owned. He left only a 'Utility Kilt' borrowed from Hank for if Scott didn't want whatever he wore as underwear on display. Of course there was also a trail of frost leading to the lounge... And when people arrive in the lounge? Well, there's Bobby. And strung up around him are the stolen pants hanging like strange decorations. Bobby's even wearing a pair himself as he sits on the couch and sips a drink. Just waiting for the inevitable 'BOBBY!'. Of course, this is a day that Warren picked to visit the institute and discuss his guest lectures and mini-courses for the next semester. Walking into the lounge to look for folks, he pauses at the entryway upon seeing all those pants strung up. "This is...could the Professor not afford a tree this year?" Within moments there's some yelling. "Hey! What the.....BOBBY!!!!" A few more moments finds Scott Summers, clad in only a kilt and a pair of glasses, dripping everywhere, and walking out into the lounge, proud as could be. He exhales, looks up at the room, but cannot find the words. "The tree's coming tomorrow, War," Bobbby replies. "I figured I'd get the ball rolling with some festive decorations," Bobby adds, giving Warren a grin he should recognize all too well. The 'cat that got the canary, I just pulled an awesome prank' grin. And when he hears his name, Bobby smirks and stands. Scott's arrival prompts a wolf-whistle. "Hey, Scott. Nice new look." Warren steps into the lounge as Scott comes storming in. He looks over the...damp classmate of his..."I never would have figured you for a Goth, Scott," before he looks over to Bobby. "I...see." Back to Scott even as he crosses his arms and grins, "Hey, at least he didn't freeze them all." "Very funny," Scott says, assumingly giving Warren a look behind his ruby glasses. He folds his arms across his chest before turning his attention back to Bobby. "You realize that I'm going to get very, very even for this. Right?" Bobby Drake stsnds, showing off that he is indeed wearing one of the pairs of pants he took from Scott. He just smiles. "Hey, you did say I'd never get anywhere near your pants," he teases. "Ooh, did you hear that, Warren? Scott wants a prank war, maybe?" "Don't look at me..." Warren holds his hands up defensively as he looks between the two 'teachers', "I don't want to get in the middle of this. Although I would probably suggest discussing it in a place where there aren't any students...unless you want them in on it too." It might be too late for that at this point, however. "I invented the prank war, Drake." Scott exhales and walks up to a pair of pants with his back to the others. Inexplicably he drops the kilt and begins to put on his pants. "And believe me. This means war." "Don't worry, War. My little pranksters in training have been told this one's all us," Bobby replies to Warren. "Funny, I thought that was me," he says. Scott dropping his kilt like that just gets Bobby staring for a moment. Nope, he wasn't expecting that. "I don't think you know what you're getting into." Warren's eyes flick away to give Scott a little modesty, "I'm beginning to wonder what -I- am getting myself into in coming back here. I hereby declare that I am Switzerland..." He moves then to sit, his wings spreading out behind him to account for the back of the chair. "If I end up with a bunch of unruly kids, I'm totally blaming the two of you." "War is hell," Scott says dryly as he pulls the pants up and zips them before turning back around. "How you been otherwise, Warren?" "Oh, relax, Warren," Bobby grins, moving back towards the couch. "You're not the target unless Scott and I decide to team up," he jokes. Snatching something off the couch, he tosses it Scott's way. "Before you get too ready to open the gates of hell, have a little early Christmas present," he says. It's a small box and inside is a stylish new pair of ruby quartz sunglasses. "Aside from spending a month in a coma, I'm peachy-keen, Scott," Warren smirks. The expression fades into a glare as Bobby mentions teaming up to prank him, "Don't you dare. You already pranked me once." As if once is plenty. There's still a bit of a glare even as Bobby tosses over a christmas gift to Scott. "Yeah, I can see how that might put a downer on things," Scott says to Warren with a raised eyebrow. "You feeling alright since then?" He catches the box and a smile grows upon his face. "You have excellent timing, Bobby," he says as he opens the present. "Consider this an armistice." Bobby leans over to nudge his friend. "Don't you get jealous, Warren. I'm bringing yours with me to your place," Bobby teases just a little. "I have excellent everything," the cryokinetic jokes. "I mean have you seen how my butt looks in these pants?" he laughs, turning on the couch to show off. He's certainly enjoying himself now a lot more than he was before he ended up going on a trip. "You don't need to get me anything, Bobby," Warren's pout fades, replaced by surprise. "Are we doing something at my place?" He looks between Bobby and Scott, "I mean, I suppose I could. It might be easier then inviting you all to my parents' holiday party...although that could be awfully amusing. A bunch of us and a bunch of stuffed-shirt Republicans surrounded by finger foods." That actually gets his grin to returning. Turning to Scott, he shrugs, "After the rehab was done, I'm feeling fine. Flying about...good as new. Maybe a little better..." in that he's doing his best not to be as wishy-washy as he was before. Bobby's rear end gets a glance as it's shown off in the pants, "Actually, they don't fit you well at all. I know an excellent tailor..." "I'd just as soon hang myself with a necktie," Scott says with a smile at Warren regarding the Stuffed-shirt Republicans. "Glad to hear it." Scott looks over at Bobby with a smirk as he begins showing off his pants. "I don't know, I was just coming out to drag you to a club later this week," Bobby replies simply. "Yeah, I'll skip that party," Bobby replies, not wanting to be around stuffed shirt Republicans. He flops back onto his rear and laughs. "I don't think I'll need the tailor. They're not quite my style. I'll probably bring them back." Warren chuckles, "I don't blame either of you. I'd rather not be there either, but I kind of want to see their faces when I hob-nob with these out," his wings give a little rustle then. "Oh, the scandal!" Still grinning, he glances to Bobby, "A regular club, right? Not...like that last club we went to? Because, no offense, there's not much there for me." Scott grins wider, "That should cause quite the scene, for sure." He replaces his normal glasses with the new ones that Bobby has gotten for him. "I like them. They don't pinch on the nose as much as my other ones do." "Ooh! Ooh, get pictures!" Bobby jokes. There's a roll of the eye at Warren's question though. "More like a club that's not made it secret they welcome guys like us," he says, lightly tapping one of Warren's wings. "It'll have plenty for you, me, or anyone," he says. Scott putting on the glasses gets a thumbs up. "Great. New style too, looks good on ya." "We'll see if folks show up or not. I think that a few might decline, but most will show up. It's the same sort of thing that I've seen when I'm walking around. Stares...a couple comments...that's it." Warren smirks still, "I'm sure there will be pictures taken. I'll see if I can get some for you." He also looks at Scott, giving a nod of approval at the glasses, "They look good. More stylish...less clunky." His wing gives a little shiver at the tap, "Hey...I don't poke you randomly, do I?" It's mostly in jest. "There's a club open to mutants? In Manhattan?" "Thanks," Scott says with a grin. "I really like them, Bobby." He chuckles at the mention of the club, "Another night out for everyone might do some good for morale." "Oh, if only you would, lover," Bobby jests right back, giving Warren a jokingly flirty smile. "And keep it down about the club. It's pretty new and mostly secret. The woman who owns the place is a mutant too and I scored a free night there." "Well, I can invite folks to my place first and then we can go to the club," Warren starts, but looks to the others, "But is it just going to be us at the club then? Or do you mean a 'free night' by meaning 'no cover charge'?" "When were you guys thinking of getting together," Scott chimes in, mentally looking at his calendar. "No cover charge and no drink minimum," Bobby declares proudly. Scott's question gets a grin and then an overly dramatic sigh. "Oh who knows. The winged hunk keeps rejecting my advances," he sighs again. He's enjoying this little joking routine. Warren shrugs, "When is good? I know folks are on a mission right now..." well, some are. "When they get back? For the holidays? I do have a couple of commitments in the next week or two, but could probably fit something in." He pulls out his phone to take a look at his calendar. At Bobby's sigh, he glances over, "Sorry...you're a little flat for my taste." "I can make things work, so just keep me posted. I could use a night out." Scott can't remember, offhand, the last time he talked to someone of the opposite gender in any way other than a business setting. It'd be good to get out. "Just let me know whenever you guys want to go," Bobby replies. "We've just gotta show up and enjoy the night," he says. He then laughs, giving Warren's shoulder a playful shove. "You're both going to make me do all the work even though going to this club was all Bobby's idea?" Warren gives a roll of his eyes and shifts in his seat -- he doesn't like to sit in chairs with backs for too long. "Fine. I'll choose the date then and let you all know." Scott nods, mocking serious, at Warren. "Sounds like an excellent plan. On that note, I should probably,...towel off and what not." Scott purses his lips, looking ridiculous soaking wet in a pair of blue jeans. "Hey, I did all the work getting us in free," Bobby replies, joking around still. He nods to the blond and then smirks at Scott. "Really? And here I thought you were going to rock the wet and shirtless look today." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs